tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Thomas?
Who's Thomas? is a song featured in Journey Beyond Sodor. It is sung by Thomas, the Troublesome Trucks, and Beresford. Lyrics :Beresford: Thomas? You're Thomas? Well, I don't know who Thomas is :So why should I let this Thomas simply hurry on his way :Thomas? You're Thomas? Speak up now I'm asking you :Who's Thomas, what's Thomas? What have you got to say? :Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm a tank engine, I'm from a place called Sodor :I'm heading for the goods yard where these trucks are meant to go :I don't know why I've stopped here, apart from the thing you dropped here :So if you could lift it up again :Oh, what do you want to know? :Troublesome Trucks: He's lost, he's lost, and Thomas is his name :He wanted to be important, now he's only himself to blame :Beresford: Thomas? Who's Thomas? I've never heard of Thomas :Not me. I know. Nor me. That's true. I'm talking to myself :Now Thomas, little Thomas. You say that's what your name is :But I still don't know who you are so tell me something else :Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm a tank engine, and some would say I'm cheeky :And maybe I am cheeky cause I took these trucks from James :Troublesome Trucks: (spoken) Yeah! :Thomas: But I was stuck on Sodor, where it's the same old railway :So I took them to the Mainland which I thought would make a change :Troublesome Trucks: He's lost, he's lost. He'll have to tell his boss :If we don't get a move on, then Sir Topham will be cross :Beresford: So many places you could go, so many things to see :And like the birds up in the sky, an engine's life is free :So engines always rush about, they never like to wait :They always have some reason like they're late, or late, or late :But if you'd like to travel on, you must do something more :You'll have to tell me something new I've never heard before :Thomas: Something new? :Beresford: Something new! :Thomas: Does it have to be true? :Beresford: It has to be true! :Troublesome Trucks: He's lost, he's lost, he hasn't got a clue :He doesn't know what to say at all, he doesn't know what to do! :Beresford: (spoken) Quite right! :Thomas: (spoken) Could you be quiet back there, I'm trying to think! :Troublesome Trucks: (spoken) Don't try too hard! You'll burst your boiler! Poor Thomas, on the Mainland, nobody even knows his name! :Thomas: (spoken) That's it! :I'm Thomas, I'm Thomas but you've never heard of Thomas :Beresford: No, I've never heard of Thomas :Thomas: That's my name it's true :I'm Thomas, I'm Thomas :And if you've never heard of me, then when I said I was Thomas :I was telling you something new :Beresford: (Spoken) Something new? :Thomas: And having told you that I think we're through! Characters * Thomas * Beresford * Troublesome Trucks * James (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Christopher Ragland, Rob Rackstraw, Kerry Shale and Lucy Montgomery as the Troublesome Trucks * Colin McFarlane as Beresford US * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland, Rob Rackstraw, Kerry Shale and Lucy Montgomery as the Troublesome Trucks * Colin McFarlane as Beresford Category:Future Releases Category:Songs